What's Death Without A Smile?
by ImNotDeadYet13
Summary: There's a killer running wild in NYC killing people in new and sick ways, but how is it all connected to Ryan? Rated T for later chapters. yes this is a slash story Ryan/Esposito even tho chapter 1 has like no slash at all so enjoy :  plz R
1. Pretty On the Outside

**RIOT OWNS NOTHING!  
**(even tho she wishes she did)

ok well this is a new story I had an idea from plz R&R and tell me if I should write more or give up in burn this in a trashcan XD

and yes this is a slash story! this chapter not so much, but there will be more

Ryan/Esposito FTW!

ps. the amazing Elizagoth betaed this any other mistakes are my own im sorry my english fails

Much Love,  
**Riot!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_What's Death Without A Smile?_**

**_Pretty On The Outside_**

**"Beckett!" Detective Kevin Ryan yelled, running into the break room looking for his boss.**

**"God, Ryan calm down. Did Castle call you short again? Need me to beat him up?" Detective Javier Esposito chuckled into his coffee.**

**"Dude, this is important! Where's Beckett?" Ryan was clearly not joking.**

**"I think I saw her go into Montgomery's office a little while ago. Why what's going on?" Esposito was quickly becoming worried at his partner's strange demeanor.**

**Before Esposito had a chance to question him again, Ryan was out the door without another word. Esposito followed closely at his partner's heels, as he headed for Montgomery's office. **

**"Beckett!" he yelled ripping open the door.**

**Detective Kate Beckett took one look at Ryan's wide blue eyes and any anger she had for him barging in melted away.**

**"What's going on?" she asked, slightly confused and concerned.**

**"Come quick! . . . Body . . . Computer!" Ryan stuttered reaching for the door.**

**"Okay Ryan, what about a body?" she tried to keep the detective calm.**

**"Come on!" Ryan rushed back out through the door with everyone close behind.**

**Ryan took a seat on Esposito's desk, and pointed at his own computer screen.**

**All eyes followed Ryan's finger, to his now flashing computer screen.**

**"Pretty On the Outside?" Beckett read the white flashing link out loud.**

**"Click it" Ryan motioned towards Beckett, and Captain Roy Montgomery.**

**They moved closer to the computer, Beckett taking Ryan's chair while Montgomery hovered behind her. A worried Esposito stayed glued to his partner's side, only moving slightly to get a better view of the screen.**

**Beckett slowly moved the mouse over the link not sure what to expect, her finger pushed down. The screen went black, seconds later a picture flashed on the screen. She ignored the gasps from both Esposito and Montgomery and moved closer to study the picture.**

**It was dark, one street light placed right above what looked like a young girl fresh out of the club leaning against the old building. After a closer look Beckett discovered the young girl's make up was smeared all over her eyes and face. Her mouth didn't look quite right and it only took Beckett a few seconds to realize her smile didn't just look fake. It had clearly been sliced open and the cheek and lips stitched into a big smile and that wasn't the most disturbing part of the photograph. Her chest had been ripped open, with her ribs poking out of both sides.**

**Where there should be intestines, organs and blood was a black paint like substance. **

**The screen flashed again replacing the picture with a giant smiley face with blood splatter placed above the eyes. Then a bright red text appeared reading _'What's death without a smile?'_ Flashing a final time, the screen went all black before returning to Ryan's email.**

**Beckett turned and stared wide eyed at the detective. **

**"Ryan, what is this?"**

**

* * *

****Beckett questioned Ryan for over an hour before Esposito had enough and took a still shaken Ryan home. She must have watched the video twenty times before Montgomery appeared at her side.**

**"Can't trace it, are we sure it's not some kind of sick joke?" he peered over her shoulder watching it replay again.**

**"I'm sure, it's some kind of a taunt he's so sure we can't catch him he sends us a hint to make it fun. I've got uniforms trying to find the building now, hopefully we'll get lucky and find her before a civilian does." Beckett kept her voice calm and her eyes glued to the screen.**

**"And Ryan?" he questioned taking his eyes off the screen.**

**"Doesn't know anything. He decided to take a break and check his personal email when this popped up. He's worried that since the killer sent it to his personal email that there's some kind of connection. I let Esposito take him to his place to try and calm him down." **

**Beckett sighed she didn't like the idea of this sick son of a bitch calling out one of her own.****Beckett had finally given up on the video, clicking Ryan's screen off she heard footsteps walking up behind her. She swung the chair around coming face to face with none other than Richard Castle.**

* * *

**"Castle? What are you doing here?" she asked the writer.**

**"Expressing my hurt and anger at the fact that there was a body and no one called me," Castle said with mock hurt.**

**"There is no body yet . . . Wait who told you?" Beckett raised her eyebrow in question.**

**"I called Esposito to see if he and Ryan wanted to play a game of poker. He told me Ryan was still upset over a body that I didn't know about so I came here to get to the bottom of it," Castle huffed.**

**Beckett let out a long sign, clicked the video back on and sat back. After the video had ended she braced herself for a witty comment from Castle.**

**"I know where that is." Castle stated.**

**"What? Where?"**

**She was more than shocked.**

**"When I was doing research for one of my earlier novels I walked around a lot of dark alleys and old abounded buildings. I remember this one, because I almost got beat up by a crack whore." **

**Castle had that look in his eye he always got when he figured something out before Beckett.**

**"I knew there was a reason I haven't shot you yet! Come on show me where."**

**

* * *

**

**"Laine, please tell me we got lucky with an ID on the vic," Beckett asked after everyone had arrived at the crime scene.**

**"If only we were that lucky, she's been here awhile a day or so I'll know more once I get her back to the lab." **

**Laine sighed and went back to examining the body.**

**"Wait I think I've seen her somewhere before," Ryan said out of nowhere stepping away from his spot next to Esposito, and walked towards the body to get a better look.**

**"I have seen her! We arrested her a few times back in narcotics, for everything from drugs to salutation to murder nothing ever stuck though." **

**Ryan cocked his head to the side. His pocket suddenly dinged. **

**"Yo, bro you got a text." Esposito pointed out.**

**Ryan swallowed hard. "That's not a text, I've got another email." **

* * *

ehh I feel like this sucked :( hoped you enjoyed reviews = Love!


	2. Gunslinger

**Wow! i havent updated this in forever! again i own nothing! **  
**i feel like this sucks i'm tempted to just give up on it already**  
**but anyway R&R**

**Much Love,**  
**Riot**

* * *

**What's Death Without A Smile?**

_**Gunslinger**_

_"Yo, bro you got a text." Esposito pointed out._

_Ryan swallowed hard. "That's not a text, I've got another email."_

* * *

**They gathered around Ryan's phone waiting for the next video to open.**

**The screen opened with a white link that read "Gunslinger"**

**Ryan took a deep breath and clicked it.**

**In a flash the words were replaced by a picture of a man standing in what seemed like a open field.**

**The man was dressed like an old fashion cowboy with the hat and boots and all.**

**It was obvious from the picture that the cause of death was a gun shot to the head.**

**The picture flashed away and the video ended the same at the first only this time after the closing a text box popped up reading "Not fun when you can't catch a killer, is it ****Detective ****Ryan?" in white letters.**

* * *

"**Do you have any idea what he's talking about Ryan?" Beckett asked him for about the 100th**** time that night.**

"**No I have no idea! I mean… I don't know that guy I mean I arrested him years ago! His lawyers got him off that I can't even remember what he did." Ryan stuttered**

"**1****st**** of all we need to find the vic before we worry about how Ryan's caught up in this." Esposito butted in before Beckett had a chance to question Ryan again.**

"**We've got uniforms on that. What we need to do is figure out why this guy is targeting Ryan!" Esposito finally backed down and let Beckett have her way.**

* * *

**Two hours and a million questions later they were no closer to figuring anything out than they were before the first email.**

"**They found the body!" Esposito exclaimed walking towards Beckett with a folder in hand.**

"**They ID him?" Beckett questioned.**

"**Yup, Jared Taylor. Pretty small wrap sheet a B&E 1 charge of possession with intent to sell, looks like he was questioned in a shooting but they couldn't prove it was him" Esposito handed over the file.**

"**You seeing the pattern yet? Both vics were charged with murder or something close to it but got off, maybe this is some kind of vigilante justice?" Beckett questioned, eyes glued to the folder. **

"**But why? I mean this guy is good no DNA left behind, clean very well staged crime scenes. Why go through all the trouble?" Esposito asked.**

"**He's trying to send a message, he's trying to make us.. Well Ryan see something." Beckett sighed while looking at her watch.**

"**Okay guys, might as well call it a night there's nothing else we can do tonight anyway. Oh I want uniforms sitting on Ryan's place" ignoring the boys protest Beckett stood to leave.**

"**Beckett, no uniforms I'll stay with him tonight." Esposito gave her a look that meant he wasn't going to take no for an answer…**


End file.
